Romance Needed
by kateandharvey
Summary: A response to the Niles' Triumph Challenge, with a little twist.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a response to the Triumph challenge. However, it is a little different. I've come up with my own 26 phrases and worked them into the story. This was a very hard task! Even though I made up my own 26 phrases, I tried to make them as odd as possible. The 26 phrases are below.

Disclaimer: I do not own Niles, CC Babcock, Fran Fine, Maxwell Sheffield, Maggie Sheffield, Brighton Sheffield, and/or Grace Sheffield.

**The 26 Phrases**

**1. I hate doll houses.**

**2. Well just because someone doesn't like you, doesn't mean you should be rude...at least not like that.**

**3. I absolutely love potatoes!**

**4. Being with someone without awkward silence isn't normal...In fact, it's a little awkward.**

**5. Friendship bracelets?**

**6. Toe rings are a little ridiculous... I mean rings, on your toes? Who's heard of shoes? Show of hands?**

**7. Being in love isn't about who, it's about YOU.**

**8. That was as easy as keeping an ice cube frozen in 90 degree weather. **

**9. Excuse me, you're in my bubble... get out of it.**

**10. Dating is a little non-existent for me.**

**11. Well, hate is a strong word for that!**

**12. And just whatchya gonna do 'bout it?**

**13. Shopping just isn't my thing... I mean, you have to try everything on when you're my age.**

**14. Sleeping is like success to teenagers. It makes them happy.**

**15. Children is something I'm definitely out of. Just the word makes me cringe.**

**16. I don't think responsible is the word you're looking for, but if you insist...**

**17. I like trees with green leaves. Trees with red leaves makes them look angry.**

**18. So you gave up your dreams for your child? That makes me look bad...**

**19. Jiffy is a very funny word. It's also very descriptive and meaningful.**

**20. Are you insane? You're acting like a _____.**

**21. You can't give someone all of you, you have to keep some so you still belongs to you.**

**22. Yes, bottle blondes are a little... sneaky.**

**23. Kissing under a rainbow is something I've always wanted to do.**

**24. Why, that's just plain cantankerous.**

**25. What's in here? Stones?**

**26. The test results are still pending.**

**Romance Needed**

**Chapter 1**

**kateandharvey**

"Niles! CC!" Maxwell called from the office."Come, here!"

"You bellowed, Sir?" Niles asked as he entered, CC right behind him.

"Niles is going to visit his parents in England, CC. And coincidently, I need you to go there to speak with Samantha Willbert about starring in our newest production."

Knowing where this was going, CC took action. "Well, have fun. Gotta go!" CC quickly yelled out, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

She grabbed her purse and headed for the door when Maxwell called, without looking at her, "You too, CC."

She sighed and stomped her foot, setting her purse back down and walking away from the door. "Why do we have to go to England?"

"I never said that." Max said, "But, do you dislike England for some reason?"

Still pouting, she answered. "Well...yeah. I mean, Dust Buster came from there!" She waved her hand at Niles.

Niles gasped. "You dislike England? Why that's just plain cantankerous."

"Now, you two just calm down." Maxwell stopped the argument brewing. "You and Niles are going to England together, and that's final."

"Why?" She whined.

"I think goin' to England would be wonderful!" Fran exclaimed, entering the room.

CC snarled. "Of course you do!"

"Sir," Niles jumped in, "I refuse to go to England with, this... this... drunk!"

CC turned to Niles, "You call me a drunk? I seem to recall a time when we were drunk, together, and we-"

"That's enough!" Max yelled at the two. "Your flight leaves tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock sharp. Niles, you are to go and accompany CC to the meeting with Samantha. CC, after meeting Samantha, you can do whatever it is you like. But your tickets are for a week. You two need a break anyway."

CC and Niles sighed, knowing they were doomed, and walked out of the office.

"Miss Babcock," Niles asked, lugging a heavy suitcase out the front door, "What's in here? Stones?"

CC sighed, "Please, Niles..."

After loading the things into the cab, Niles and CC said their goodbyes to the family and were off to the airport. And a few hours later they were on the plane.

"Miss Babcock." Niles whispered to a sleeping CC on his shoulder. "Miss Babcock?" There was no response. He nudged her. "CC."

She giggled. "Niles!"

He cautiously looked around, and then pushed her hard off of his shoulder.

"Niles! What the..?" A disorientated CC muttered, looking around.

"We've landed." Niles told her, and they exited the plane.

As they walked out of the airport doors to the taxis, CC said to Niles, "Well, I suppose the first thing we should do is check into our hotel."

Niles looked at her. "We can't."

"We can't? And why not?" CC put her hands on her hips, glaring at the man before her.

Niles, mimicking her, put his hands on his hips and said in a high pitched tone, "Well, we can't do that because I need to go to my parents' house to check in first."

"And...?"

"And, you can't go to the hotel because my mother would have a fit. She always told me, 'Niles! You ever come to town and don't check in with me first thing, I'll...' And then, she'd say, 'And if you bring a woman for me to meet, and don't bring her with you, I'll...' Therefore, there is no way we are going to that hotel."

CC sighed, "I know I'm going to regret pointing this out, but... You know you just called me a woman?"

"I thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt." He told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"The test results are still pending."

CC sighed, "Whatever. Let's go, Butler Boy."

"Niles!" Marie Brightmore exclaimed, running to her son as he dropped his bags.

She hugged him fiercely, and he returned the embrace just the same.

When CC came through the door behind him, carrying her own things, Marie pulled away from Niles and gasped.

Niles tried to explain. "Now Mum, before you-"

"-Oh, Niles! She sure is a beauty!" Marie exclaimed, hugging CC.

CC, confused, returned the hug, and stared at Niles with a face that said, "Hello? Tell her!"

As Marie pulled away from the hug with CC, Joseph entered the room.

Before he could say a word, however, Marie exclaimed, "Joseph, look!" Pulling CC over to him. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Joseph nodded, telling Niles. "Good job, Son. A definite 10." And he winked at CC.

She blushed deeply.

"Come, come and sit down! You two must be exhausted from the flight." Marie shoved Niles and CC to the couch and she and Joseph sat down in chairs across from them.

"Mum, there's something that needs to be said..." Niles tried to explain.

"What?" Marie gasped, "Are you getting married? Are you married?" She walked over to CC and whispered, "Sweetheart, are you with child?"

"Mother!" Niles yelled sharply.

Marie immediately backed away from CC.

"Niles..." Marie whispered. "All that shouting isn't good for the baby."

Niles sighed loudly from frustration. "Mother, CC and I are not getting married."

As Marie opened her mouth, Niles answered, "And we aren't married... And she isn't pregnant!"

Marie sighed, clearly unhappy, and returned to her seat. With sad eyes she asked, "Then what's going on?"

Niles sighed at the sadness he saw reflected in his mother's eyes.

CC whispered to Niles, "It's alright. Just go along with it. It can't hurt. In a few hours we'll be at the hotel, right? And they'll never see me again."

Niles stared in shock at CC, but quickly recovered and told his Mother, "Mum, CC and I are together... I just didn't want you to get ahead of yourself."

"Oh, Niles! That's wonderful!" Marie exclaimed, running over to hug them.

_Someone sure bounces back quickly._ CC thought.

"Mum, we'd love to stay, but we need to check into a hotel soon, and-"

"Nonsense! You'll stay here! Family always stays here." Marie told Niles and CC, and they just stared at each other.

**A/N: How do you guys like it so far? I've got almost all of the chapters already written, so I'll post one everyday for you!**

**Phrases used in this chapter: * Why, that's just plain cantankerous. * What's in here? Stones? * The test results are still pending. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews to my story! It's greatly appreciated. However, I know I promised a new chapter everyday, because I was almost done writing them. But... I put all of my chapters on my flash drive. Which, my dog used as a chew toy while I was at work. Don't you just love your pets? :D So, updates will sadly be slower, seeing as how I've got to re-type all of chapters. :)

Disclaimer: I, once again, DO NOT own "The Nanny" or any of it's characters.

**The 2_3_ Phrases**

**1. I hate doll houses.**

**2. Well just because someone doesn't like you, doesn't mean you should be rude...at least not like that.**

**3. I absolutely love potatoes!**

**4. Being with someone without awkward silence isn't normal...In fact, it's a little awkward.**

**5. Friendship bracelets?**

**6. Toe rings are a little ridiculous... I mean rings, on your toes? Who's heard of shoes? Show of hands?**

**7. Being in love isn't about who, it's about YOU.**

**8. That was as easy as keeping an ice cube frozen in 90 degree weather.**

**9. Excuse me, you're in my bubble... get out of it.**

**10. Dating is a little non-existent for me.**

**11. Well, hate is a strong word for that!**

**12. And just whatchya gonna do 'bout it?**

**13. Shopping just isn't my thing... I mean, you have to try everything on when you're my age.**

**14. Sleeping is like success to teenagers. It makes them happy.**

**15. Children is something I'm definitely out of. Just the word makes me cringe.**

**16. I don't think responsible is the word you're looking for, but if you insist...**

**17. I like trees with green leaves. Trees with red leaves makes them look angry.**

**18. So you gave up your dreams for your child? That makes me look bad...**

**19. Jiffy is a very funny word. It's also very descriptive and meaningful.**

**20. Are you insane? You're acting like a _.**

**21. You can't give someone all of you, you have to keep some so you still belongs to you.**

**22. Yes, bottle blondes are a little... sneaky.**

**23. Kissing under a rainbow is something I've always wanted to do.**

**Romance Needed**

**Chapter 2**

**kateandharvey**

"Uh... Okay." Niles and CC agreed.

"Great!" Marie exclaimed, "Now, I'm sure you two are just exhausted. I'll go upstairs and set up your room, and you can get some sleep." She paused, and said, winking, "Or not."

"Mother!" Niles exclaimed.

"Please, Niles. You're almost fifty! Surely you don't expect me to believe you and CC aren't... you know." She waggled her eye brows at her eldest son.

"Mother!" Niles gasped, yet again.

She waved him off and headed up the stairs to fix up their room.

"CC," Niles let her name roll off his tongue, "I'll fetch our bags and carry them upstairs. Would you like to come?"

CC nodded, "Sure." She stood up, and told Joseph. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here."

Joseph shook his head and answered, "The pleasure's all mine. Besides, family always stays in the house. And if I know my son, with the way he looks at you, you'll become family in no time."

CC's eyes widened at what he was suggesting.

Before she could answer, Niles called to her, "CC, Love? Are you coming?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yes, let's go."

And they walked up the stairs together.

Inside their room, Marie was just finishing turning down their bed. "There you are, dears. There's fresh towels in the cupboard in the bathroom, and space in the closet and all of the drawers for your clothes."

"Thank you, Mum." Niles told his mother, kissing her on the cheek.

CC nodded, and followed Niles as he set their things down.

"Before I go..." Marie held up a finger. "There's something I need to discuss with the two of you."

Niles sighed, irritated. "Mother..."

"Son..." She mocked, "This is very important." She paused, "I'm sure you two are having...doing...being_ intimate_ before marriage. That doesn't bother me a bit!" She exclaimed, "However, I don't need to hear it, alright?"

Niles, blushing a deep crimson, nodded along with CC.

"Good. Goodnight!" And she was gone, closing the door behind her with a smile.

CC sighed. "Well, that was..."

Niles turned from the closet where he was unpacking his things. "That was as easy as keeping an ice cube frozen in 90 degree weather."

CC laughed. "Well, yeah."

Niles smiled, heading over to where she sat on the bed. "I just want you to know that we don't have to continue on with this charade. I can make up an excuse for you to leave. I mean, I know you probably didn't realize what you were doing when you told me to play along and now you regret it greatly, but I just-"

"-Niles." CC interrupted his rambling. "It's okay. I have no problem playing girlfriend for a little while."

Niles sighed in relief and nodded. Then, his eyes grew large.

"What?" CC asked.

"...There is something you don't know about."

"What is it?"

"Well," Niles began cautiously. "I haven't visited for a while, you see, and my parents, well my mother..."

"Just spit it out, Niles."

"My mother invited my family over to dinner tomorrow."

CC shrugged, "So?"

"So?" Niles asked her. "So, my brothers _and _sister will be here tomorrow. _And _my niece Kate with her little one."

CC shrugged, "So what's the big deal? They come for dinner and stay a while, and then they leave. No biggie."

Niles started sweating. "It isn't that simple, Miss Babcock. I've _never _brought a woman home. _Never_."

"Oh." CC finally understood.

"Yeah, 'Oh.'"

"Well how about this? Let's just go to bed, and we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, alright?"

Niles nodded, "Okay."

He moved over to the closet and grabbed a blanket, and then a pillow off of the bed. Putting them on the floor next to the bed, he looked up at CC who was still sitting and told her, "The bathroom's all yours."

"Niles, what are you doing?" She asked.

He looked up, "Making myself a place to sleep, Miss Babcock."

She smiled softly thinking, _He's such a gentleman. Always doing the right thing, and putting others before himself. _

"First of all, my name is CC. And second, aren't you going to sleep in the bed?"

He looked confused. "But Miss- CC, you're sleeping in the bed."

She nodded, "Yes."

Understanding filled his eyes. "Well... uh... I guess so. If you'll be alright with that."

"I wouldn't of said anything if I wasn't. Now, I'm going to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I'll be out in a jiffy, alright?"

He scrunched his face. "A jiffy?"

She turned in the bathroom doorway and told him, "Jiffy is a very funny word. It's also very descriptive and meaningful." And the door shut behind her.

As CC stepped out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, she found Niles under the covers reading a book.

"What are you reading?" She asked, walking over in her PJ's and sitting down next to him.

"Nothing." He replied. "A book I've read over and over again. Nothing that can't wait."

He closed the book and put it in the drawer of the night stand. "What do you need?"

"Nothing. I'm all done in the bathroom."

He nodded.

_"I'm done in the bathroom." _She thought to herself,_ "Obviously, CC!"_

"Are you shaking, CC?" He asked.

"What?" She asked him.

"Are you cold?"

She shook her head, "No."

He nodded, not really believing her.

_If I don't get his lips on mine soon... CC, _she scolded herself, _Find a way, and do it casually and simply..._

"Do you think we should practice?" She blurted.

_Definitely not like that._

"Practice what?" He wondered.

"For tomorrow. You know, touching... I guess..." She rambled.

He laughed heartily. "Alright. Like what?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

He asked her, "Well, CC what exactly is it that you wanted to 'practice?' Because I've got no idea as to what you had in mind. I mean we could-"

Before Niles could finish his sentence, CC had pulled him closer by the shoulders and pressed her lips to his.

A surprised Niles took a minute to respond, but did eventually by putting his arms around her and pulling her closer. The kiss went on for several seconds until lack of air drew them apart.

Breathing heavily, CC told him, "Well, I think that's enough practice for one night."

At his disorientated nod, CC slipped into the covers next to him.

"Good night, Niles." She told him.

"Good night, Love." She heard his sleepy voice respond behind her.

And they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So... How'd you guys like it? Did you? I hope so! I'll be posting another chapter soon, so keep checking back!**

**Phrases Used In This Chapter: (#8) That was as easy as keeping an ice cube frozen in 90 degree weather. (#19) Jiffy is a very funny word. It's also very descriptive and meaningful.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys (and gals) sooo much for all of your reviews! I truly can not express who much they mean to me. They keep me going, and assure me that I'm not the only one enjoying this story. I've worked very hard to bring you this chapter TONIGHT, so I hope you appreciate it.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own "The Nanny" or any of it's characters.

**The 2_1_ Phrases**

**1. I hate doll houses.**

**2. Well just because someone doesn't like you, doesn't mean you should be rude...at least not like that.**

**3. I absolutely love potatoes!**

**4. Being with someone without awkward silence isn't normal...In fact, it's a little awkward.**

**5. Friendship bracelets?**

**6. Toe rings are a little ridiculous... I mean rings, on your toes? Who's heard of shoes? Show of hands?**

**7. Being in love isn't about who, it's about YOU.**

**9. Excuse me, you're in my bubble... get out of it.**

**10. Dating is a little non-existent for me.**

**11. Well, hate is a strong word for that!**

**12. And just whatchya gonna do 'bout it?**

**13. Shopping just isn't my thing... I mean, you have to try everything on when you're my age.**

**14. Sleeping is like success to teenagers. It makes them happy.**

**15. Children is something I'm definitely out of. Just the word makes me cringe.**

**16. I don't think responsible is the word you're looking for, but if you insist...**

**17. I like trees with green leaves. Trees with red leaves makes them look angry.**

**18. So you gave up your dreams for your child? That makes me look bad...**

**20. Are you insane? You're acting like a _.**

**21. You can't give someone all of you, you have to keep some so you still belongs to you.**

**22. Yes, bottle blondes are a little... sneaky.**

**23. Kissing under a rainbow is something I've always wanted to do.**

**Romance Needed**

**Chapter 3**

**kateandharvey**

The next morning, CC and Niles were awoken by a knock on their bedroom door.

Waking up in each other's arms, Niles and CC heard, "Is everyone decent?"

Niles, sighing, replied. "No, Mother."

CC blushed deeply at the implication.

"Oh... Well, then." She paused and cleared her throat. "It's time for breakfast. It's ready and downstairs on the table."

"Okay, Mum. We'll be right down." Niles yelled.

"No rush!" She said, and went downstairs to join her husband.

When Niles and CC arrived at the table, both Marie and Joseph were looking at them oddly. "What's up with you two?" Marie asked.

Niles and CC glanced at each other. "Nothing." They replied, confused.

"You seem a bit odd." Joseph commented.

Niles and CC looked at each other, scared. _Did they know?_ They both thought.

"That's it!" Marie exclaimed, throwing her napkin off of her lap and onto the table.

"What?" Niles asked.

"I am tired of you two lying to me." Marie pointed at Niles and CC, irritated. "There's something wrong. Now what is it?" She asked.

Niles and CC glanced at each other. CC shrugged, "There's nothing wrong, honestly.."

"Are you positive?." Marie pressed. "Because I didn't hear any sounds from your end of the hall last night." She paused, glancing at Niles."Did you upset her, boy?" She asked.

"What? No!"

"There's something wrong, and we _will _figure it out. Isn't that right, Joseph?"

Joseph, who was heartily enjoying his meal, looked up with a "Huh?"

Marie sighed, "I will." And she exited the room.

* * *

"Mother!" Phillip exclaimed as he walked through the door with three small children and a young brunette behind him.

"Philly!" She exclaimed in the same manner, running over to embrace him.

After kisses exchanged between grandchildren and grandmother, Kathy came over and asked Marie, "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, you're the first ones here!"

Just then, Niles entered the room. Phillip ran over to him, jabbing him lightly in the stomach with his elbow teasing him as brothers do. "There you are, my single brother!"

Then CC entered behind him, clearly uncomfortable.

"Single is no longer the word, Philly." Marie told her middle son as she nodded to CC.

"Why hello there..." Phillip looked at CC, "I'm Phillip. Niles' younger brother."

CC accepted his hand. "Hello. I'm CC Babcock."

"CC Babcock?" Phillip repeated. "As in _the _CC Babcock?"

She smiled. "The one and only."

"Niles! So you finally told her, huh brother?" Phillip turned his gaze towards Niles.

"Told me what?" CC asked.

"His secret! Why, he told me about 15 years ago that you were the lo-"

"-Kathy!" Niles interrupted, "You haven't met CC. CC, this is Kathy, Phillip's wife. Kathy, CC. My girlfriend."

CC reached her hand out to shake Kathy's as another man, followed by a woman entered.

"Dear god, the ride was long." The man sighed, staggering into the house.

"Danny!" Marie exclaimed, running over to him to embrace both him and his wife, Lauren.

"Oh, I'm so happy you've made it!" Marie paused, looking at the door behind them. "Where's Katie?"

Daniel sighed, "She likes to be called Kate now, Mum."

Marie, sighing and rolling her eyes replied, "Katie, Kate...Where is she?"

"She's driving herself and Harvey over..." He paused, checking his watch. "She should be here soon."

Just then, a young girl entered the room, carrying three bags and a small boy with brown hair and big, green eyes. As soon as she set him down, he walked over to CC.

"Hi, I'm Harvey. And I absolutely love potatoes!"

"Uh...Hello." CC awkwardly replied.

"Hello, Harvey!" Niles exclaimed, picking up the young boy. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Uncle Niles! What about you?"

Niles chuckled, "I'm just fine."

Harvey, whispering in Niles' ear asked him, "I have a secret."

"Okay." Niles whispered in the same fashion.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The young boy nodded to CC.

"Why, yes it is."

"Oh." Harvey looked at CC from Niles' arms. "Hello..." He whispered to Niles, "What's her name?"

"CC."

"Hello, Aunt CC!"

CC blushed, smiling. "Hello, Harvey."

Harvey quickly scurried out of Niles' arms.

"Uncle Niles," Kate sighed, "Can you watch Harvey for me while I take my things upstairs? Grandma's letting us stay."

Niles nodded. "Of course, Kate. He'll be no problem." Niles smiled, and as soon as Kate left the room Harvey spoke.

"Do you guys make kissy face?"

"Niles," CC began, "Care to take that one? I think I'm going to run upstairs and see if Kate needs any help."

* * *

"Hello?" CC called into the room.

"Hey." Kate smiled, turning around from her open suit case.

CC smiled, "I was just wondering if you need any help up here."

Kate shook her head, "No, not really. But...would you mind if I asked you a few things?"

CC shook her head, wondering what the young girl was getting to. "No, go ahead."

"Well," Kate began tentatively, "I don't want you to take it the wrong way... But, you and my Uncle Niles... It just seems like there's something missing."

CC asked, "What do you mean?"

Kate shrugged, "It's going to sound crazy, but... I just feel like you hate each other."

CC laughed out loud.

"I...I'm sorry." Kate apologized. "Uh..."

"No, no." CC set Kate straight. "I'm laughing because...well, can you keep a secret?"

Kate nodded, "What?"

"Niles and I... aren't together. When we got here, there was a misunderstanding between us and Marie, and we didn't want to destroy her happiness."

"So...who exactly are you?" Kate asked her, and CC proceeded to fill her in.

After CC had told Kate her story, Kate told CC her story. The two ladies quickly becoming friends. "Well, as you've probably already guessed, Harvey is my son. I'm only 19, Having him when I was only 16." She smiled, "I never would've thought he'd change my life so much. I didn't get to finish high school, so I never got my dream job as a teacher... But he was completely worth it."

"So you gave up your dreams for your child? That makes me look bad..."

Kate laughed, "So what about you? Are children in your future?"

CC grimaced. "Children is something I'm definitely out of. Just the word makes me cringe."

* * *

After dinner, as the whole clan sat in the family room chatting, the conversation seemed to be more a Q&A than...well, a conversation.

"So you two met at Max's?" Phillip asked.

"Yes. I was Sara, Maxwell's late wife's best friend."

"I see..." Kate smiled.

"Yes." Niles smiled, "And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and take care of those dishes." Niles stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll help him." CC smiled, and followed him out of the room.

**Phrases Used In This Chapter: "I absolutely love potatoes!" and "So you gave up your dreams for your child? That makes me look bad..." and "Children is something I'm definitely out of. Just the word makes me cringe."**


	4. Chapter 4

**The 21 Phrases**

**1. I hate doll houses.**

**2. Well just because someone doesn't like you, doesn't mean you should be rude...at least not like that.**

**4. Being with someone without awkward silence isn't normal...In fact, it's a little awkward.**

**5. Friendship bracelets?**

**6. Toe rings are a little ridiculous... I mean rings, on your toes? Who's heard of shoes? Show of hands?**

**7. Being in love isn't about who, it's about YOU.**

**9. Excuse me, you're in my bubble... get out of it.**

**10. Dating is a little non-existent for me.**

**11. Well, hate is a strong word for that!**

**12. And just whatchya gonna do 'bout it?**

**13. Shopping just isn't my thing... I mean, you have to try everything on when you're my age.**

**14. Sleeping is like success to teenagers. It makes them happy.**

**16. I don't think responsible is the word you're looking for, but if you insist...**

**17. I like trees with green leaves. Trees with red leaves makes them look angry.**

**20. Are you insane? You're acting like a _.**

**21. You can't give someone all of you, you have to keep some so you still belongs to you.**

**22. Yes, bottle blondes are a little... sneaky.**

**23. Kissing under a rainbow is something I've always wanted to do.**

**Romance Needed**

**Chapter 4**

**kateandharvey**

"Hello, hello!" CC exclaimed, entering the kitchen.

Niles turned around from the sink, smiling in a greeting. "So what do you really want, Babs?"

She smiled, walking over to him. Placing her hand delicately on his bum and pinching lightly she told him, "Why you of course."

He jumped, and turned with a large grin on his face. "And just what has gotten into you?"

She smiled devilishly, "Well, now that you mention it-" 

Wide eyed he responded, "My mother is just in the other room!"

She shrugged, "So?" She asked huskily, going to stand very close to him, her face an inch from hers.

He gulped noticeably, his eyes glued to hers.

She glanced down into the sink, and then back up at him. "I think that plate had been washed by now."

"What?"

"I think you've washed that plate enough." She smiled, "Seeing how you've been washing it for the past ten minutes."

Glancing down and realizing his mistake, Niles sighed. "Oh, right! Right..." He took it and placed the sink in the bin of those to be dried.

"What's wrong, Niles?" She asked, "Is there a problem? Are you... distracted?"

"No." He shook his head, "Not at all." But his eyes still didn't move away from hers.

She hadn't looked at him since she'd been in the room, afraid she'd get pulled onto cloud nine and he wouldn't want to be there with her. But now... Oh, he definitely wanted to be there. So she moved her eyes up to his, and got pulled in. Slowly, without words, they both leaned in simultaneously. Their lips touched hesitantly, and then more forcefully. Soon, much like an animal, Niles groaned, and his hands, wet from the sink, flew around her, grasping her shirt, pulling her closer and closer to him. Unable to pull away...

Getting up to take her plate to the kitchen, Kate didn't hear anything from outside the door. Curiously, she walked in. "Woah! Hel-lo!" She exclaimed, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Kate...We were just..." CC tried to formulate an answer but failed miserably. Her whole back was soaked, and Niles had lipstick all over his face.

Kate closed her eyes, and waved her hand through the air. "I don't care what you were doing... Actually, I _know _what you were doing... And I only have one thing to say," She paused, "What _is _going on in here?"

"We were kissing... Dating people are allowed to kiss, Kate." Niles told his niece.

Kate nodded, walking further into the kitchen. "Yes, dating people. Not people who hate each other!"

"Wha-?"

"Oh, yeah..." CC paused, "I kinda told her."

Niles looked at his 'girlfriend'. "Told her? Like about..."

"Everything." Kate clarified, "And let me just tell you guys... Hate is a strong word for that!"

Niles and CC sighed as Kate left the room.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what-" CC began to apologize.

Niles touched her arm, "You're just as much at fault as I am, don't worry about it."

She smiled a little, "So how about those dishes?"

He smiled back, "They're dirty."

**AN: I know it was reallllllly short, but I didn't have a lot of time to write. So, there you go! I'll try and get the next chapter ASAP.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know, it took me a long time to update, and the last chapter was short. I'm just such a horrible person! ;) Have any of you read "Of Toe Rings and Smoothies" by aFineMess5? Well, ya should! It was a great story, and it used my 21 phrases! I read it, and thought it was ah-ma-zing! So go and read it right now, please!

**The 17 Phrases**

**1. I hate doll houses.**

**2. Well just because someone doesn't like you, doesn't mean you should be rude...at least not like that.**

**4. Being with someone without awkward silence isn't normal...In fact, it's a little awkward.**

**5. Friendship bracelets?**

**6. Toe rings are a little ridiculous... I mean rings, on your toes? Who's heard of shoes? Show of hands?**

**7. Being in love isn't about who, it's about YOU.**

**9. Excuse me, you're in my bubble... get out of it.**

**10. Dating is a little non-existent for me.**

**12. And just whatchya gonna do 'bout it?**

**13. Shopping just isn't my thing... I mean, you have to try everything on when you're my age.**

**14. Sleeping is like success to teenagers. It makes them happy.**

**16. I don't think responsible is the word you're looking for, but if you insist...**

**17. I like trees with green leaves. Trees with red leaves makes them look angry.**

**20. Are you insane? You're acting like a _.**

**21. You can't give someone all of you, you have to keep some so you still belongs to you.**

**22. Yes, bottle blondes are a little... sneaky.**

**23. Kissing under a rainbow is something I've always wanted to do.**

**Romance Needed**

**Chapter 5**

**kateandharvey**

After the dishes were washed, Niles served a chocolate cake he had baked earlier. As he was serving, the conversation was going on normally, and he'd occasionally laugh at Harvey and CC. Both at dinner and after, Harvey had _insisted _on sitting next to CC. It wasn't only cute, but hilarious as well. CC had almost no idea what to do.

"You know," Harvey began, chomping on his chocolate cake as he spoke to CC, "We've been spending a lot of time together."

CC, looking around for help but finding none just nodded with an, "Mmhhm."

"Well," Harvey paused momentarily, "I was just wondering if you'd like to be friends."

CC shrugged, "Okay, sure."

Harvey stopped, throwing his hands back with a look of shock on his face. "Really? You'll really be my _bestest _friend?"

CC, fearing she'd made the wrong decision, backpedaled quickly. Perhaps, too quickly. "No."

Harvey's face immediately turned to one of pure depression. His bottom lip quivering, and tears forming in his eyes he cried, "N-N-No?"

CC stayed silent as he continued, drawing the attention of all of the other guests at dinner.

"You won't be my friend? No?" He screamed, running away and up to his bedroom.

All eyes were on CC, making her uncomfortable. Niles cleared his throat, "I'll take care of him. Come along, CC."

Silently, CC stood up and followed Niles until they stood outside of Harvey's bedroom door. Tears brimming in her own eyes, CC told Niles, "I didn't mean to make him cry! Really, I didn't! I just... I didn't know what I'd gotten myself into."

"I know." Niles replied sincerely. "I know, and it's okay. Just go in there, and tell him you're sorry. Give him something that will make him happy, and say you'll be his friend."

CC shrugged, "What do I give him?"

"I don't know... promise him something... something you'll follow through with."

CC nodded, "Okay." And she entered the room. "Harvey?" She asked quietly, seeing the small boy laying face first on the bed, his head buried into the pillow.

He looked up, his lip quivering, and his face red with tears. "What?"

"I'm very sorry about...erm... Well, I'll be your friend."

"You will?" His face brightened just a little bit at the thought.

CC nodded, "And we can make... friendship bracelets." CC smiled not to comfort Harvey, but at the brilliance of her idea.

"Friendship bracelets?" He shrieked.

CC nodded, "Yes, if you promise not to do that again."

Harvey laughed, and then threw his arms around her legs. "I love you, Aunt CC. I'm glad we're friends."

CC smiled, patting the boy's head. "Me too, Harvey. Me too."

And after they hugged for a few moments, the group headed downstairs.

QWWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM

After dinner, the group decided to play charades...Phillip's bright idea... They decided on playing partners, Kathy and Phillip, Niles and CC, Daniel and Lauren, and Joseph and Marie. Kate insisted she didn't want to play the 'stone age' old game, and left the room with the children.

"Alright, let me think..." Niles began, standing up to perform his charade for CC.

"No, no, Brother." Daniel told Niles, "We've each come up with our own ideas and threw them into a hat. There's one hat for each team. You can pick out of any hat but yours, and you have to perform what's on the slip of paper."

Niles sighed, "Okay." And he walked over to the table, picked a hat, and read the paper. "_I love you._" It said, and Niles sighed, thinking. "Okay," He said, walking toward the 'stage' again. "I'm ready...Am I performing this for all of you?"

"No, my boy." Joseph explained, "For CC. She's your partner."

"Okay." Niles nodded, "You ready?"

"Yep." CC replied.

Niles pointed to his eye.

"Eye, eye ball, pupil..." CC started to immediately scream random things at Niles.

He shook his head, and held up one finger. "First one...Eye?"

Niles nodded. Then, he pointed to his chest.

"Chest, me, you...heart..." At heart, Niles started nodding frantically.

"Heart...I heart..."

Niles then pointed to her. "Me...CC? ...Uh..." Niles made a U with his fingers, and pointed to her again.

"You!" CC yelled, "Eye heart you! Eye heart you...I heart...I love...I love you! I love you!" She screamed, jumping up.

"Yes!" Niles yelled, running over to CC.

Kate, entering the room, yelled, "Aren't you going to kiss her?"

Niles and CC, along with everyone else's eyes turned to her. Niles and CC glared, and then turned back to each other. Quickly but tenderly, Niles leaned in and kissed CC.

"Awww..." Lauren exaggerated, "Why don't you kiss me like that?" She playfully slapped Danny, smiling.

Kate cleared her throat. "I actually came in to let you guys know that I can't watch Molly, Justin, and Mariah anymore. Harvey's tired and cranky, and I need to-"

"-I am _not _cranky!" Harvey interrupted, stomping his foot.

Kathy stood up, along with Phillip. "It's alright, Dear. You take the un-cranky boy to bed, we'll take care of the kids."

"Okay." Kate smiled, carrying a fighting Harvey upstairs.

"Well," Phillip began, "I suppose that's it for us..."

"It is." Kathy told him sternly, "We'll have to continue this another time."

Phillip nodded, "We've got to put the children to bed. Goodnight, all."

"Goodnight." Marie told her son and daughter-in-law.

Jospeh told Niles, CC, Lauren, and Daniel as he was standing up, "We're also going to head to bed, these old bones can't stay awake much longer."

Joseph and Marie made their way upstairs, and then there were four...

"Well," Lauren coughed, "We have to get up early tomorrow to leave, so... Goodnight!"

She and Daniel awkwardly made their way up the stairs until only Niles and CC were left.

"Well..." Niles sighed.

"I believe we've been ditched."

Niles nodded, their eyes still connected in what seemed like a trance. "It seems so." He breathed, "CC?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"May I-"

"-Please."

And his lips crashed into hers.

**AN: Mmmwaahahahaha! I'm so evil! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
